


I Like The Way

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: Episode Related, Friendship, Gen, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-31
Updated: 2010-12-31
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:50:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1812469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>References to Wages Of Sin.</p>
    </blockquote>





	I Like The Way

**Author's Note:**

> References to Wages Of Sin.

“I didn't even flinch but I couldn't look away either.”

“You couldn't look away from what Jacks?”

Jackie smirked at the memory. “Robbie, naked. I know I see him like that most days but this felt different.”

“I heard about that. I thought Stuart was joking.” Gemma chuckled. “All you need is cranberry sauce.”

“As long as I'm the one who gets to lick it off him.” Jackie's cheeks flushed as she recalled a night that involved chocolate and strawberries. “Then again he can stuff me any time he wants.”

Gemma almost choked on her drink, laughing uncontrollably. “Sorry, wasn't expecting that.”

“He brings out this whole other person in me when we're together.”

Gemma smiled at Jackie. “What do you think it is? That makes you feel different when you're together, I mean.”

Jackie fiddled with the necklace Robbie bought her for their 'unofficial' anniversary. “I guess it's his passion. He has that in abundance at work but at home it's a different kind of passion, it's like I'm the only one he wants and needs. The whole world disappears when we're alone.”

“He has that side to him?” Gemma questioned.

Jackie nodded her head. “Oh yes. Every day is different with him and at times very spontaneous. I never know what's gonna happen next.”

“Would you have?”

“If the boss and Stuarty hadn't been there I would have shagged him right there in the middle of all them turkey's.”

“But...”

“I had to wait till I got home and then we barely slept.”

“It's not my place to ask, but how long have you been sleeping with him?”

“About five years. I somehow managed to resist his charms the first two years but one night, it just happened.”

“Jackie these things don't just happen.”

Jackie sighed. “I'd had a fight with Brian and I ended up at Robbie's flat and one thing lead to another. We've managed to keep it secret so far.”

“You're secret is safe with me.”

Robbie knocked on the window of the café. Waving when the women looked at him.


End file.
